Soul Reader
by untamed.kool
Summary: If you had powers and didn't know why, what would you do? If you were face to face with your mothers killer, what would you do? This story is a decision making story that will make you love your life.
1. Newbies

**Sakura's Pov**

"How was school?" My parents asked. Ever since they started reading those parenting books they felt the need to be more a part of my boring life. I see them every day, what more could they want? What do they want me to say? Oh, it was good except some kids got caught smoking crack?

"Fine," I said annoyed, "What do you expect me to say?" I stormed off to my refuge, my adult-free place, my room. I scrolled down in my e-mail looking for one from my principal. The student that I was assigned to in my class was called Sasuke. I called Tsunade.

"Hello," a sleepy voice answered.

"Were you sleeping?" I asked suprised and curious.

"Yeah and it seems on Itachi's chest,"

"Made a move did you?" I said and when she started to protest i said,"Anyway, Guess who I was assigned. Wait, no, i'll just tell you. A boy called Sasuke."

"Cool, Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G,"

"No! Any way i'm gonna let you sleep. Nite."

"Nite."

* * *

><p>* yawns*<p>

I got up and got ready for school. The shower had refreshened me. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs to wait on the others.

**Tsunade's** **Pov**

I woke up and all of last nights events flooded back. Falling asleep with Itachi and even the conversation with Sakura. I couldn't help but feel happy for Sakura. I looked up to see the familiar bushy black hair that I love to brush my fingers through. We both got up and got ready. After we were ready we stood awkward in the room neither one of us knowing what to do.

"We'd better go," I said.

"Yeah," he replied but stayed where he was. He watched my movements with his breath-taking green eyes.

I figured we were wasting enough time as it was so I walked towards him to get my stylish Jansport bag. I went tripping right into his arms.

"Im so sorr-," I said being held by his muscular hands.

I nearly fell down again and was about to apologize when we were somehow kissing. Kissing is like a drug to boys. We kissed passionately neither of us wanting to stop.

Great Expectations. I got great expectations wailed from my Black berry. We jumped apart and tried to slow our breathing. Neither of us spoke or went to turn off the phone.

"We should go," I said picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Yeah," he said brushing his fingers through his hair the way he did when he was nervous.

I left and he jogged after me. He took my hand and we walked hand-in-hand. I looked up to see his dreamy eyes. I blushed and looked away.

"Hi Tsunade and Itachi," she said when she saw us," Sleep well?"

She winked at me.

**Kuranai's Pov**

I was ready for school so I headed downstairs.

"Morning dad," I said.

"Morning honey," he replied kissing my forehead," Your mum left for work already but she left this."

" I think I'll pass," I whispered whilst running to the door.

"Bye dad," I said," Do you think mum will ever learn to cook?"

I left for school. My dad chuckling.

I met up with the others at Sakura's gate. I smiled when I saw Tsunade and Itachi holding hands. I exchanged a secret glance with Sakura. I knew something had happened.

"Lets get going," I said getting in the car.

**Sakura's Pov**

I drove to school and got one of my favourite parking spaces right infront of the administrative building. I slid straight into the space and got a third finger from a cheerleader. A car slammed into her car and right there and then there was an accident. Her pink car would be dented and some of the paint would have been removed. We all entered the school building.

"Catch you guys later," I said to them," I'm going to collect my assignment."

"Later," they chorused.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door and entered the principal's unappealing office.<p>

"Sakura, right on time. This is sasuke and you will show him around the school until he knows where all his classes are. Ok."

"Can I go now?" Sasuke asked rudely. I took an automatic disliking to him.

We left the office silently.

"That is your English 101 class," I started.

"You want to date me, dont you," he said turning his blue eyes on me.

"No," I lied,"I don't date boys like you," I said remembering my last boyfriend who was a 'badboy'.

"Dont lie," He replied.

"Don't flatter yourself," I said pissed now," Find your class on your own."

**Tsunade's POV**

I waited for Sakura wondering what was taking so long. The bell rang signalling my math class to begin in 5 minutes. I made my way to math looking left and right for Sakura. I sat down and put my bag on a chair beside me saving Sakura's seat.

"I'm guessing no one's sitting here," a nerd said.

"Go sit somewhere else," I said disgusted by his sense of fashion.

Finally Sakura appeared with an angry face which calmed down when she walked in the class. She handed a slip to the teacher.

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura!" Tsunade signalled a seat beside her.

I took the seat and sat down.

"So, is he hot?" She blurted out.

"Not even close," I said.

Everyone turned to look in our direction, but not for the reason I thought.

"Sakura Hale, please come to the principals office," the teacher read from a paper.

"What did you do?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

I was making my way to the principals office when by ex-boyfriend appears out of nowhere.

"Sakura, being called to the principals office? Maybe I was wrong about you," he said," Come give me a kiss," he said grabbig me in a steel grip.

"Get off me!" I shouted shoving him against a wall.

"No, I said kiss me!" he said pulling me towards him.

I only knew too well how this would end up. It would end up with me punching him in the face. He finally overpowered me and kissed me. He finally had to take a breath. In the time that he took his breath, I punched him in the face and tripped him. He went falling to the floor.

"This isn't over," he threatened clutching his broken nose," I''ll get you and you will rue this day, rue it!"

I made my way to the principal's office. I could feel the sweat on my forehead. I wondered if I were in trouble. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I knocked on the door finally ready to embrace whatever was waiting for me on the other side of the door.

**Please review my stories. Do you like them? I take any criticism. Keep on reading my stories. I'll write more often.**


	2. Violent Magic

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke," Principal Takahami called for the third time in five minutes.

"Yes sir," I answered without knowing what for. Sakura sighed being very impatient.

"I said you can leave now," He replied.

"Yes," I said picking up my bag my key rings jingling.

I was outside the office when my phone rang. Written in the stars a million miles away, a message to the man rang from my phone.

Sakura held her hand out for my phone.

"What? You gonna give me your number?" I joked.

"I'm a prefect," she said showing me her badge.

She put my phone in her pocket and we began to talk. Suddenly she stopped mid-sentence and started mumbling words making no sense. I followed her gaze. She was looking at a boy just about to turn the corner we were at.

Sudddenly she kissed me. I couldn't do anything so I just kissed her back knowing that it didn't mean anything. The boy stopped and just stared and then walked off. She stopped the kiss as soon as the boy was gone.

"That might teach him that we were over," she said looking at where he had walked off.

"So, why'd you kiss me?" I asked.

"He's my ex and he won't leave me alone," she explained, I hope now he understands where we stand."

I don't know why I felt the urge to protect her but I did. Was she the Chosen?

"Um, I have to go," I said not being ale to wait to talk to Naruto, Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"Yeah, sure," she said awkwardly," I was just about to get to class. They might be ok with you skipping your classes on the first day. Later," she said turning around and walking away.

**Sakura's POV**

I wondered the school halls wondering about the weird episode. I could still feel Sasuke's phone in my pocket as if it weighed a ton. I decided to go and cool off on the roof. I used to hide there when I was sad. I climbed the stairs but instead of the fresh air I was met with a stench. The same stench that was there when my mother was killed.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru," I called,"Over here!"I said motioning our time to hunt.

"Yes," Naruto said once infront of me,"My eyes have changed colour again."

With our inhuman speed we took off into the forest, the wind blowing through our hair. I could smell some bears up ahead. Our heads turned behind us, a lioness trying to sneak up on us. Naruto lunged at it and we knew he had it under control. Everyone slipped deeper into the forest taking whatever blood they could. We all thirsted for the kill.

**Naruto's POV**

I had just finished with a bear whose nails raked my skin. The cut disappeared leaving behind a thin line, the only proof that I had been hurt at all. Everyone else was finished too.

"We better go and clean up," I said.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to enter school looking like this," Sasuke said looking at his now dirty clothes.

"Race you to the roof," Kakashi said.

We all raced to the roof. Sasuke, the fastest, won again. It was becoming annoying.

"You owe me ten dollars," Sasuke told Shikamaru.

We all changed clothes and were looking clean except for our hair which was always messy. We heard a voice speak from the shadows.

"Hello boys," A voice said.

We all froze in our tracks. We were not used to be taken by surprise.

**Sakura's POV**

I wasn't sure what to do. In those two seconds I decided I would avenge my mother's death. I made my way around the roof. Sasuke and his friends were frozen mid-stride. 'She' was there and she was putting something in their mouths.

"Stop!" I shouted. She turned around shocked to find me there. I felt a sudden adrenaline rush and all my anger bubbled up. I took off at a run. Suddenly there was a ball of pink light in my hand. I threw it at a device on the floor by accident. The device went up in a puff of smoke. Sasuke and his friends became unfrozen and they leaped at her but fell mid-flight when they came in contact with a shield around us both.

"How dare you enter my shield!" She shouted at me.

"You killed my mother," I accused, "Why?"

"She had something I wanted," She answered, "She wouldn't give it to me so I killed her so that it would be passed down to the next keeper. However, I cannot track it so is hasn't found a keeper yet."

I used my powers against her but she dodged. I threw more whilst dodging what she returned. One finally hit her and she crumpled to the floor but not before she threw one that hit me straight in the chest. The pain was unbearable as it hit me and I also fell with a cry of surprise. Her shield around us was depleted. Had I killed her? How? I watched as her body turned to dust and vanished leaving no trace behind before I became unconscious.

**Tsunade's POV**

School has been over for an hour and I walked down the stairs for the 30th time. I couldn't find Sakura. She didn't pick up her cell and I was getting worried because she always picked up. With one more glance at the school I began to head home. I heard a noise coming from the roof. It was getting louder and louder. Sweat dripped down my neck. I ran back to the school and up the stairs that led to the roof. When I reached the top of the stairs I stood frozen. The roof was collapsing inward on itself. My instincts were screaming at me to run but I couldn't move. I felt the roof under me moving.

**Kuranai's POV**

I had seen neither Tsunade nor Sakura after school so I walked home. I don't remember the last time I did this. Every step I made, I felt myself being watched. I kept looking behind me only to see an empty road. I hadn't realized how late it was. There was a rustling in the well kept bush behind me.


End file.
